This invention relates to a display track device for merchandising articles, and more particularly to a channel-shaped track device having an attached front wall member which enables low-cost molding of such devices.
Channel-shaped track devices have been used in the merchandising of a variety of products. Several track devices, typically, are connected together in a side-by-side relationship and supported on a support surface such as a shelf in a tilted condition. Each device receives articles in a row so that the received articles slide or gravity feed one after another to the front of the respective track as the leading articles in the row are dispensed from the track. Among these known track devices, those having attached front walls or the like are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,724,968 (Wombacher); 5,240,126 (Foster et al); and 5,351,838 (Flum). Wombacher and Foster et al each shows a track device having a separate front stopper wall attached to the track base. Flum's device includes a separate front cross member attached to upstanding front wall portions. These patents require the respective special constructions of the track devices which constructions are particularly designed to retain the separate walls/members on the track devices.
What is needed, therefore, is a track device having a separate front wall which is attached to the track device utilizing existing portions of the track.